


Tragedy

by Chocolatesama



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Injury, Dad!Crowley, Death, Demons, Dire Crowley-centric, Eldritch, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Magic, Magic Rituals, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Sorry Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatesama/pseuds/Chocolatesama
Summary: Before Crowley was the headmaster of NRC, he was someone else. A vassal, a father. He is happy. A single tragedy rips that away from him.
Relationships: Dire Crowley & Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia & Yuu | Player
Comments: 31
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Crowley being Yuu's dad/father figure, and this spawned from this. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes a leave of absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Enjoy the updated chapter 1! For those of you who came before, you know what's gonna happen next ;)
> 
> Anyways. I live and breathe and die for dad Crowley-

“A leave of absence? That is quite surprising Crowley.”

“I’m aware, your majesty, but I must admit I have not been feeling well lately. I’m not as young as I used to be. I must have caught something from the prince. You know how grubby children can be.”

“Honestly, Dire.” Her majesty sighs. 

“Very well. You most certainly need one. Write to me if anything, and I will send a doctor your way. Your deputy is more than capable of handling the work for a week.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

* * *

  
  


He’d been in the Valley more than the castle since the end of the war, but the castle was still home- the mirror gives him an unimpressed once over as usual, and the tension melts off him as the sick, nauseous feeling that had settled in his stomach for the past few days alleviated somewhat. _First thing to do is restock the pantries._

The people in the town greet him kindly as he swings by shops for food- he can’t subsist on the apples in the orchards alone, after all. By the end of his shopping escapade his purse is noticeably lighter- he had bought far more than he could logically eat in a week. But, well, it had felt right, putting his body at ease. _The more food, the better._

Perhaps lingering instincts from the war. 

It’s been quite a bit since he’s been in the castle, and while the ghosts and fairies that made their home here with him had kept the castle in good condition, as he steps in, something in him drives him to clean the place up- he was supposed to be _resting,_ not _cleaning_ , by the seven!

_The beautiful queen would be rolling in her grave if I didn’t keep this place clean!_

And nevermind the queen in her grave- he’s sure the moment he steps back into the mirror chamber the mirror will give him that same annoying, judgemental look, as if to say _“Back again freeloader?”_ which the mirror would not say out loud, but. Still. 

_His unimpressed look is more than enough._

He spends the rest of his evening making sure everything shines nicely, and exhaustedly trudges up to his room. Thankfully one of the ghosts or fairies had deemed to keep the place tidy and full of dust, and Crowley wants nothing more to lay down and rest. 

And yet, as soon as he enters, something in him starts crooning to _nest._ Within thirty minutes he’s made an odd nest of blankets and cloth on his bed. His trinkets and books are scattered around and in the nest, and he steps back, satisfied. _Perfect!_

And blinks. _Why the hell did I do that? What am I, a hatching mother?_

  
  


A hatching mother. 

  
  


_Cleaning my living space almost obsessively, agitated, not feeling well, nesting…_ oh. 

Oh _shit._

_I need to write for a doctor, don’t I?_

* * *

“Well, congratulations are in order, aren't they Crowley?” The doctor had since left, confirming what he had suspected, and her majesty Maleficent had remained. 

“Congratulations?” His breath catches in his throat, panic rising up through him. 

“This is completely out of the blue! I most certainly have not spent the night with anyone, nor have I been in contact with any odd magical items, _so by the gods why has my body decided to bless me with a child now of all times?_ I am completely unequipped to-” 

“Crowley.”

“-have a child! A child! Me! I’m a spy master! I have many enemies! I can’t suddenly drop my work for an extended period of time to rear a hatchling! I’m starting to get on in years! Do I even have the necessary-”

“ _Crowley.”_

“-materials? Do you know how delicate baby birds are? And disgusting, have I mentioned how butt ug-”

“ _I am not above whacking you with my staff. ”_

His mouth clicks shut at her tone. “Apologies, your majesty.”

“Breathe, please. Your deputies can wrangle the department for however long you need to take off. The other fairies and ghosts in the castle I’m sure are more than willing to help you. You can utilize the mirror if you need anything. More than that, _you need to take care of yourself.”_

At that he quails, looking down at his lap. 

“Your majesty, I am your eyes, ears, and wings- it would be disingenuous of me to stop my work and risk national security-”

She cuts him off.

“You’ve been running yourself ragged since the end of the war, ensuring treaties and alliances run smoothly, even a hundred years later. You can not keep this up, especially since you’ll be laying soon. We both know this happens sometimes to fae, especially with how drastically our numbers dropped after the war. You will stay here, relax, and stay healthy. The country won’t suddenly fall apart if you aren't there. Continue to act like a fool and I shall whack you over the head, laying father or not.”

A deep breath. _She’s right, I’ve been drowning myself in work for years now. The flock is here if I need help rearing, and it makes sense that I’d end up laying with our low numbers and visiting the young prince, who is quite powerful for his age…._

But still. A child? An unpaired raven with a child?

_Sometimes our species biology is far too irksome._

“Since I am so kind, your majesty, I will heed your words...”

“I hope so. Don’t make me send General Zigvolt to watch over you.”

He grimaces at the thought of having to live with that...intense man for longer than he had too- he had spent more than enough time with him during the war, thank you very much. 

_Though he certainly is an expert in egg rearing._

“There is no need for that.”

She huffs. “I’ll be visiting weekly to check on you and ensure your housemates are keeping you quiet. _Behave, Dire.”_

He sighs. “I will, your majesty.”

* * *

The apple blossoms are blooming when he lays, and an odd melancholy has wormed its way into his chest with it. 

_Me. A father._

It’s still surreal-he’s lived a long life, but even when he was simply the beautiful queen's raven he never sought to pair with any of the other ravens in the local flock. His devotion to Maleficent and later the war had pushed any thoughts of settling down from his mind, and afterwards he had simply thrown himself into his work and research. 

As is typical of the laying parent, he barely moved from his nest at all. It’s times like these he’s grateful for the other fae and ghosts in the castle, or he'd be under far more stress to secure food and incubate his egg. 

Singular. 

Typically more than one egg was laid by ravens, but, _well._ Fae were far from the most fertile species around. 

_Making children all the more precious._

By the time the egg was ready to hatch, it would be mid summer. _In September, when the apples are ripe, perhaps I can harvest them with you. That would be nice._ Not that the ghosts, townsfolk and other smaller fairies didn’t help, but-

Ah. He’s getting attached, isn't he? Still. A child- someone he’d watch learn to sit up and walk and talk and form their own opinions, someone who’d look at him with all the love in the world and who’d he look at in kind- it warmed his heart. A child was a massive responsibility, but... _to love and be loved in kind..._

Crowley was _tired._ He was getting old too- perhaps the change in lifestyle would be better for him.

_I wonder what I should name you._

Names were important. Names were powerful. _I hope to give you a name you can love, little one._

* * *

  
  


He’s taken to reading aloud to his egg in his boredom, turning the pages with a swirl of magic, his feathers a blanket for his unborn child. 

He tells time with the development of the orchard through his window- her majesty had brought him several children’s books, but before long he has to request his housemates to buy more- in the meantime, he takes to reading complex magical theory. 

_One can never start too early!_

History, mathematics, religion….he even sings a little, fascinated by the slight movements of the egg.

(Embarrassingly enough, he bursts into tears more than once, when he reads and the egg shifts as if in response to whatever he’s saying.)

When his legs ache he stands and stretches his wings out, before dutifully laying himself back down- even if that small kernel of affection for his child wasn't currently growing into a roaring inferno, he could definitely see why parents were so protective of their hatchlings- one couldn't spend weeks incubating an egg only to have some predator come and ruin it. 

The ghosts and other fae approach and croon at his egg, but keep a respectful distance- he can tell they are excited to have another life brought into the silent castle. The ravens that have lived at the castle from before he had even been laid bring him gifts, shiny baubles and other trinkets from the town. 

Evidently, news had even spread to the townsfolk- the fairies bring up the gifts and letters and baby toys and more from them often, and he takes the time to dictate letters back to them, unable to change from his raven form back to a human one to write. 

Movement from the egg assures him that he is not dreaming. Despite everything he’s been through, everything he’d done and seen...he will...

_A name, a name, a name….my little hatchling, what shall I call you? I know you’ll be loved._

* * *

And then, at the height of summer. 

_Tap, tap._

He shifts, his talons clicking against the floor. 

“Come now little one,” he murmurs, feathers fluffed. “I can not help you out of the egg.” Despite his words, he shifts forward, golden eyes intensely focused on the egg _tap tapping_ away in the nest. 

“The young prince is quite excited to meet you,” He brings his beak closer to the egg. _A little too excited, according to Lilia._

_Tap, tap._

“I am too. It’s just me, I’m afraid, but I'm more than enough.” 

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Come on!_

He really isn't supposed to help, but…

_Tap._

_Fine!_

His beak gleams in the lowlight of the room, and he brings it down on the egg.

_Crack!_

Tiny cracks appear on the large, speckled egg. 

_Tap!_

“This is the most I’m doing, chick! You can do it!”

_Tap, tap...crack!_

Cracks spider web across the egg, and a clawed foot breaks out of it. 

“There you go!”

_Crack, crack!_

It was obvious to see the child was not human, with their glowing amber, slitted eyes and raven's legs, chirruping as they lay eyes on him.

It was _his_ hatchling. His adorable, sweet little hatchling.

He, of course, bursts into tears.

_Welcome to the world, little Yuu._

* * *

“Are you comfortable, hatchling?”

_Maybe the pillows need to be fluffed more._

“Chiruup” his child gurgles. 

_No, they definitely need to be fluffed more…._

“Come now,” a voice rasps, “your nest is fine and the child is perfectly comfortable.”

Crowley huffs, turning his attention to his queen, who lounged on a chair, paper in hand. 

“With how you act, you’d think they’d just been born yesterday,” teases Lilia, standing behind the young prince who was currently staring very intensely at _his precious adorable little hatchling!_

“W-well, the hatching took a while, so clearly my child is more delicate, and since I am such a _kind_ father-”

“ _Crowley._ ”

“Yes your majesty, sorry your Majesty!”

Lilia laughs softly, hoisting the crown prince into his arms. 

“What's their name?” The prince asks quietly, curiosity burning in his emerald gaze. 

The queen huffs. “Come now, Malleus. We discussed this. We won’t know the name till later, at the naming party.”

“But I wanna know _now_.” 

“Malleus.” The prince’s grandmother warns.

The prince pouts. 

“Come now,” Lilia soothes, “learning at the party will make it all the more fun!” 

“Just like waiting for my horns to come in will make them all the more impressive when they’re done growing?”

“Yes!”

“But my horns itch badly. Therefore, just as my horns should come in now, I should learn my new vassal’s name now.”

Lilia simply smiles, eternally patient. “Not how it works, Malleus.”

Malleus huffs, and returns to staring at his small hatchling. 

Warmth spreads through his chest and the domestic scene, and he looks down at his little Yuu.

Three months old, and while they looked more like his own parents than he himself, he could see enough of himself in them, from the shape of their eyes to their little nose. 

Oh, they were going to be so _cute_ when they could toddle around and play with the prince! Also a right _menace_ if they were anything like him, but _his_ little menace. 

He reaches a hand out a hand, his hatchling reaches their own tiny hand out, curling a fist around one of his fingers.

_So...cute! Mustn't...burst into tears…!_

“This is positively adorable. Why, Dire acting like a father! Who would have thought the day would ever come.”

He squawks, turning to the queen. 

“Your majesty-!’”

“Now, now,” Lilia laughs, “You should hold this pose for the painter! He should be here soon, in say, three hours.”

He groans, putting his face in his hands. 

_If only things could be like this, forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism & comments appreciated! 
> 
> For those that saw the original chapter one, you'll notice the change in how it's written, structured, and more- I did my best with it, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Crowley and his lil baby....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the pain begins.

The party is a quiet affair, but the atmosphere is joyous- a far cry from the prince's own naming ceremony a hundred years prior, under the new moon and a scant few months after his own parents demise. 

The moon tonight is full, and the court has put aside any arguments tonight to celebrate the birth of a new Crowley, who would one day faithfully serve their prince. 

His hatchling is sleeping quietly in their bassinet, gifts laying in the forest floor around them, Lilia and Malleus by their side.

Normally the child’s mother would take that spot but-  _ well,  _ Crowley was his hatchling’s only parent, but he was the queen's right hand. It wouldn't do to be away from her during such an affair, and Lilia had been more than willing to take that spot, considering his hatchling was the current object of the young prince’s fixation. 

The queen squeezes his arm, bringing his attention back to her. 

“The moon will not reach its zenith for a while yet. Let us join Lord Zigvolt and the emissaries from the coalition.”

“Very well.”

_ When the moon reaches its peak, you’ll speak Yuu’s name before the rest of the court and their position as your heir and future vassal to the crown will be confirmed. Just need to bear with that Zigvolt for a bit, first. _

Lord Zigvolt was a tall and stern man, who took his duties to an almost hilarious amount of severity, which had in the end granted him the title of General during the war- and made him far too fun to tease. 

While it would certainly be inappropriate to rile the man up while he was talking with dignitaries from the human kingdom coalition, it wouldn't hurt to tease him a  _ little.  _

“Lord Zigvolt,” her majesty greets, her voice cool and calm.

The fae’s eyes light up upon laying eyes on his queen.

“Lord Zigvolt!” The fae frowns slightly at his voice.  _ Oh, you wound me Zigvolt! _

The coalition members take one look at them and excuse themselves, congratulating him on their way off. 

_ How odd.  _ One would think they’d be falling all over themselves to greet the queen, but perhaps they were too terrified of them.  _ I do pray Zigvolt has nothing to do with that.  _

The man could be very…intense. 

“Your majesty,” Zigvolt bows, before turning to him. “Congratulations, Crowley. Never thought I’d see the day where you of all people would be a father. Getting on in age, aren't you however?”

“Why thank you, Zigvolt! Perhaps it’s a sign of how kind I am to her majesty that I've waited to have a child as long as I did!”

Zigvolt twitches.  _ Fool. _

He’d had to abruptly take a leave of absence at the beginning of the war when one of his grandchildren had been hatched, leaving  _ him  _ to pick up the slack- he was a spymaster, not a general! 

Truthfully, it wasn't too big of a deal, he’d arguably done a better job than Zigvolt ever could, but the man was very prideful, and had constantly bemoaned afterwards his absence from the front. 

“Yes, well,” the man huffs, “my children have proven themselves to be dutiful servants to the crown, as I'm sure your’s will one day be.”

Before he can formulate a witty response, her majesty cuts in. 

“ _ Boys,  _ behave please. I do hope those emissaries were not scuttling away from so quickly because of you, Zigvolt. I’ve told you to temper yourself with dignitaries, haven't I?” 

“Of course not, my lady! Why, I’ve only sung your praises to them- humans are a curious lot, scared of their own shadow one moment and as tenacious as a cornered racoon the next! I imagine they’re simply in shock- it’s been awhile since they've been allowed to set foot in the valley, and you know how those humans love their tall tales.”

“Indeed,” the queen murmurs, looking quite peeved. 

It makes him slightly uncomfortable, seeing her with that look on her face, and he shoots a worried look over to his hatchling and the young prince.

“My spies reported nothing out of sort with the guests….”

The queen snaps her gaze back to him. 

“Oh, hush Crowley. I’m simply being a worrywart. The spriggans are dutiful guards and it would be the height of madness to pull something in the heart of our own country. It’s not as if they could teleport in if they had the means either.”

_ Right. The teleportation wards.  _ It made him nervous, being unable to call on the mirror, but it wouldn't be the first time he was without it’s aid- and better safe than sorry. 

“Still,” Zigvolt murmurs, an oddly pensive look coming over his face, “I remember how bold and wily they were during the war.”

“Enough. Those invited today have proven themselves as our allies. It’s been fifty years since the war- quite a bit for humans to my knowledge. Let us celebrate today- though I suppose it would do to put the Spriggans on higher alert. I will tighten the wards myself.”

“I will relay it to them, your majesty.” Zigvolt bows slowly before making his way over to one of the many spriggans situated near the trees of the meadow. 

Her majesty turns to him. 

“The moon will be at its zenith in a few minutes. Go to your child. I’ll be fine.”

He lets the tension melt off him.  _ It’ll be fine.  _ Whatever magic the humans wielded would be no match for them, and to spark another war would surely leave the human realm in tatters. 

_ It will be fine.  _

* * *

His fears melt away as the guests gather around, and he takes his place behind the cradle. Lilia guides the prince to the left of it, and her majesty strides to the right. 

The moon was at its zenith, magic settling heavily in the air. The naming ritual would begin. 

“Family, friends, allies,” The queen begins, “today we gathered here in joyous celebration. Today the nameless becomes named, and is formally welcomed into the court. I, Maleficent Aurora Draconia, Witch of Thorns and Queen of the Valley Thorns recognizes and welcomes this child to the court. Child of my vassal Dire Crowley, may you serve the crown valiantly and righteously.” Magic spreads and twists around them, almost lovingly. 

“Nameless child,” speaks the prince, his gaze as intense as his voice, “today you are welcomed and recognized by the court. Child of Crowley, as your father serves my grandmother, so too will you serve me, Malleus Lucius Draconia. My vassal, may you always be steadfast in your loyalty and your protection everlasting.” Magic twists and weaves around them in delight, thickening and pulsing.

_ Almost there. _

At last, he is to speak.

“Child of my flesh and bones and blood, you lay here before me, welcomed by the court that welcomed me so long ago. I, Dire Ravus Crowley, head of the Crowley family, formally welcome you into its ranks. May you serve this country as I have, the crowns eyes and ears and wings. Nameless child,” the magic is so thick now he can  _ taste _ it, “I now grant you your name.”

“Your name is-”

Then the magic suddenly flips then  _ burns _ and he rears back as spriggans scream.

_ No.Nonononono- _

He knows that magic.  _ She falls with a scream, magic fizzing and sparking out as her wings-  _

_ But they killed all of them!  _ He had lead the charge himself, slaughtered every man, woman, and child that dared even hold the knowledge of that magic, locked the fucking books away-

“Your majesty!” He screeches, plucking his precious Yuu from their cradle and rocking backwards just as the magic slams into where he'd stood just a second before.

The queen has moved away, and Lilia cradles a terrified Malleus in his arms as the mage who  _ dared  _ to cast that spell walks out with their soilders.

_ Humans. _

_ “Traitors,”  _ he breathes out, and pure chaos breaks out. 

* * *

Fire and magic arc around him, and he is momentarily thrown back into the war.  _ Her majesty! I have to find her, I have to- _

His child wails at his breast.  _ He can't, he’ll put his little Yuu in danger- _

There is a wall of purple-black flame in front of him, and his stomach drops.  _ Fool!  _ The few seconds he’d been lost in the choking haze of memories he’d been separated from the others.

_ Breathe. Focus. You are on the battlefield. _ Magic springs to life within him and he weaves spells in the air for  _ protection, safety, luck- _

He will not allow anything to happen to Yuu.

_ Failure,  _ his mind seethes,  _ how could your spies have reported nothing on foreign enemies planning to attack? How did they breach the wards? The spriggans?  _

The wards had not shattered, had not bent, had not _broken._ They were still _up._

_ “I remember how bold and wily they were during the war.”  _ They wouldn't. They wouldnt take a mage with  _ fucking eldar  _ magic into their ranks, surely even they could remember how devastating they had been to both sides during the war, it was  _ illegal, forbidden- _

_ As if they’d care.  _

He moves back from the flames, and stretches his magic  _ out _ through his vassal’s bond to reach her majesty.

_ Your majesty! Where are you! _ _   
  
_

Zigvolt reaches through. 

**_She’s fine, she’s with me._ **

_ Crowley? Take your child and leave. Meet with Lilia if you can. _

He relaxes slightly.  _ She’s alright. For now. _

_ Are you sure, milady? I felt the olde magic. You must retreat, we can not afford to lose another member of the royal family! _

_ No. I will obliterate the fools that dare attack my subjects. _

He feels the earth heave, and a mass of thorns tear themself above the flames.

Her majesty most certainly was not one of the most powerful mages in the world for no reason. 

_ Still! _

_ Crowley. Leave, and send reinforcements my way. You aren’t a frontline fighter and your child needs you. I’m almost insulted you believe I could die so easily.  _

_ ….Yes, your majesty. Apologies. I will do as you command as soon as I am able.  _

_ Gods willing, I will have obliterated the fools by then.  _

He cuts the connection and takes a breath, weighing his options. 

He could take flight, but he’d also be risking his hatchling's life in doing so- were he to be striked from above, he may survive a crash, but his fragile child could not. Nor could he carry them safely in his bird form. 

Magic shatters and sparks across the sky as if to prove his point. 

He can’t teleport- those wards where still up, and it would be too complicated to stop the ward caster in the middle of battle to have them tear it down and risk reinforcements from the enemy before their own. 

_ He’d have to risk it, then.  _ He’d have to weave through the forest till he was either out of the wards range or he found a space far enough away to take flight safely.

More magic springs to his fingers to  _ quiet, hide, and shield _ and he takes a breath. Gods willing, he will make it to safety with little trouble.

He rocks his child in his arms, and runs.  _ Gods willing, he will keep Yuu safe.  _

* * *

Trees and brush blur past him as he moves, a far cry from the first time he'd ever taken human form and had promptly fallen on his face. 

His little Yuu’s wailing had subsided, and they sleepily closed their eyes. All that crying had exhausted them.  _ Hopefully he can reach a glade soon-  _

The air suddenly  _ burns  _ and he freezes. 

The forest snarls as frantic whispering approaches him. 

_ The eldar mage. _

He tightens and corals his magic around him, further masking himself. It rises to him like instinct, years serving in the war by her majesty's side, and even before as the familiar of the Beautiful Queen. 

_ But against elder magic, that means nothing. _

He backs up to a tree and it responds, boughs twisting and moving slowly around him. Other trees wave viciously- the mages’ presence was an affront on nature itself. 

Yuu whimpers, shifting at his chest and the mage's head snaps around.

He funnels more magic towards  _ silence silence silence  _ and holds his breath.

“Naming..ceremony...Have to find….” it’s many voices layered in one and  _ revulsion hate pity  _ courses through him to the beat of his heart.

The eldar. The olde gods. Most had been eaten by their weaker child gods. Others had fallen asleep long before the usurpation of the older gods, loathsome of creation, and others still had been desperately locked away to stave their neverending hunger and desire to reclaim their power. Some were simply incomprehensible. 

To seek them out was the height of  _ folly.  _

Willing or not, those that called upon their power would be used, reached through, and driven mad by them- they were not beings for mortals to toil with. 

_ Thankfully, this one still seems weak and half asleep, if it’s slurring is anything to go by.  _

“Little….children...Fuck! Where are you, fae?” The multitude of voices snaps to an end as the mage focuses, hate and rage oozing from their voice. That they could drag himself out of the eldar induced haze to focus spoke of the mages powerful will. 

He had no interest in fighting what would surely be a costly battle with his child at his chest.  _ At least the eldar doesn't seem too aware.  _ If even a quarter awake would be costly, half awake or even fully awake- well. He was powerful, but only the like of Hades could deal with that. And even  _ he _ would struggle. 

_ That which births gods.  _

He weaves more magic for  _ protection  _ and waits. The mage slinks closer and one of the tree branches opposite of him  _ snaps  _ and a wave of shadow and ink tears itself from the mage's body to stab at the bark. 

_ That level of control-! Why in the name of the seven are they not with the main group? They would have the best chance of taking out the queen- _

He weaves as many wards and protective magic on his child as he can,  _ it doesn't matter why right now _ ,  _ he has to keep them safe- _

The mage was still moving through the forest, whispering to themself. They at least knew he was around the area. 

_ I’m never taking a leave of absence and putting someone else in charge of my fucking spies again.  _

He raises his head. He’ll have to risk running past them and take flight.  _ I pray I’m wrong.  _

He takes a breath. He weaves a makeshift sling out of magic, solidifying into fiber to free up his hands. He’ll succeed.  _ Yuu will get the life they deserve. _

He reaches through his bond one last time. 

_ Your majesty, I’ve been followed, and I have the mage in my sights. They are utilizing eldritch magic.  _

He takes a breath. Female, they didn't smell entirely human. Anything else about their scent was too warped by the stench of ink and void the eldar gave off. 

_ Definitely not a full human. I am going to flee the next chance I get. If I can't escape, things will get ugly. I could use help if you can send it.  _

Zigvolt and her majesty push their magic back, an echo of affirmation and rage and magic. Lilia pushes magic through with concern, feeding his core through the bond. 

_ Thank you, friend.  _

The forest reacts and another branch snaps further away from him. The mage snarls, stalking towards it. 

_ Now. _

He moves, magic still cloaking him, but not cloaking the broken branches and marks of his movement. 

Blood roars in his ears and he hears the mage shout as they pursue him.

He flings his arm back, Ice gathering at his fingertips as he launches it backwards. 

“Fucking fae!”

_ No time to keep travelling out of range, just need a fucking glade-! _

He bursts out of the trees and between one moment and the next he’s shifting, feathers bursting out his ruff to take flight-

Something drives itself through his wing, and he crashes back to the ground.  _ I’m fighting, then. _

He whirls around, building a shimmering clear wall between him and his enemy. His arm  _ burns,  _ blood pooling and dripping out the circular wound.  _ I’ll need to cleanse it soon.  _

“My, my friend. What on earth could you possibly be doing so far away from the rest of your group?” 

Quietly, he begins weaving powerful attack spells.  _ Distract the enemy with banter, taunt them, then move in for the kill. I can’t go head to head with eldar magic.  _

The mage laughs, jagged and sharp and smiles. “I could say the same to you, birdie. Not like the famed Dire Crowley to abandon his liege like that, huh? Guess there is something that could take you away from your dutiful servitude.”

_ Famed? I am a footnote to the queen’s success.  _

The hooded mages' red eyes land on the child cradled to his chest and rage courses through him. He struggles not to tighten his hold on his child.  _ Don’t show your emotions like that. _

“Oh? The fair lady knows my name? I’m flattered! Might my lady deem me with her own name?”

“Not happening,  _ villain.  _ I know how you fae work.”  _ Villain? Is she delusional? _

Then again, one certainly had to be unhinged to dabble in eldritch magic.  _ Why couldn’t she have stuck with simpler demon magic? Our demonic siblings are not as troublesome as the eldar.  _

At his chest, Yuu starts crying again. He suppresses the sudden instinct to comfort his child, he needs to  _ focus.  _

“A shame, milady. Might I inquire as to why you are so dead set on following me? I merely wish to take my little one to safety.” 

A risk, to draw attention to Yuu, but halfling or not, the eldar’s presence wrecked higher cognitive function and made their hosts far more impulsive.  _ I need to be sure of what she wants.  _

“And what a cute little one you have- _ sweet….tiny... _ a future vassal of the Valley of Thorns, no? Little tot will probably have quite a bit of magic too considering who their pa is.” She smiles jaggedy and stretches her arms out, magic gathering at them.

“Won’t you let me hold them? _ ”  _ Inky black magic rips itself from her fingers and slams into the barrier. It holds just long enough for Crowley to leap out the way before it shatters, the foreign magic driving itself deep into the earth. 

He lets loose the magic gathering at his fingertips, the earth beneath the mages feet cracking open as vines and roots reach for her. 

She curses, inky black magic slashing back at the vines weakly.  _ Living elements are their vice.  _

“You annoying pest!” She snarls, as she cuts herself free from the vines that had buried themselves into her flesh. More slimy magic is flung at him. 

_ She may have good control, but she doesn’t seem to know any of the advanced eldar magic.  _ Good. He’d locked those damn books away for a reason. 

He flings more earth magic towards her.  _ Advanced or not, she’s dangerous. Might be best to try and nail her with one powerful spell. _

Yuu continues to wail.  _ I can’t afford to fuck up.  _

“Fucking bastard,” She snarls, her dark, sickly looking blood drips onto the forest floor with a hiss. 

“Now now, let's not curse in front of my little one, it’ll send a bad  _ example!”  _ This time she dodges the magic sent her way, and hurls fire magic right back at him.

He dodges, and fire begins to eat away at the forest debris.  _ Shit. I need to pin her down long enough to knock her down. _

Another wave of inky black magic- _ she keeps up her use of their magic and they’ll start corrupting her faster-  _ and he hurls more earth magic at her. 

  
  


“Just stay  _ still!”  _ She screeches.

“I could say the same to you!”

  
  


This time he isn’t fast enough to dodge, and the inky wrong magic punctures his leg, tripping him up- her rights himself in time, but his leg  _ burns.  _ His arm isn't faring any better either, and he thanks the gods that he had spent magic on forming the makeshift sling. Yuu whimpers.

The mage cackles. “At last, I get to kill the famed Dire Crowley! Maybe I’ll kill his little tot right in front of him like you did my mother. Simply for knowing too _ much!” _

_ I’m not out yet.  _

Indeed, during the war after the crown princesses death, he and his forces had gone out of their way to eliminate those who would use that magic against the crown, and he had personally ensured all books on the matter were locked up...ah. 

This was a revenge plot, wasn't it? At least on the mages part- Dire Crowley was a name to be feared by those who knew of his sway in the intelligence community. Idiotic humans would far rather go for the queen at her most vulnerable.  _ It’s possible she was the only eldar mage there….. _ He’d have to pray that was the case- that his purge of the magic had been as effective as he hoped. 

_ Revenge is a hell of a thing, isn’t it? I would most certainly know.  _

“It was a kindness you were spared. A pity I had not been crueler and had whole families killed. Would certainly spare me tonight's trouble. Rest assured, I will deal with you and make sure to  _ rectify the probelm.” _

The mage snarls once more, more inky black magic swirling around- he can see it crawling up from their bare hands up to them. Eyes rip themselves open from them, and the wench lets out a muffled shriek. 

While similar, eldar magic was a far nastier beast than overblot ever would be.  _ Clearly she has no idea what she has been fucking with. _ Most of them never did. 

_ “I’m ending this right now.” _

A inky magic shoots itself faster than an arrow for his chest-  _ where Yuu was attached,  _ and the spell he’d been building up launches itself from his fingertips. 

They don’t collide- the two energies are polar opposites, and they swirl around each other to reach their mark.

He twists and allows the magic to drive itself into his back.

* * *

Were it not for the wards and protective magic he’d layered himself with, the magic would have surely driven itself through his body, severing his spinal cord and killing him.

While his life may have been spared, it does nothing to dull the bright  _ agony  _ that blooms across his back, eldar magic attempting to rot away his form. 

Against his will, he crumples- he’s bleeding too much now, and his body, try as he might, can't respond. It’s all he can do to wrap his arms around Yuu- he can’t call the mirror, he has to get out of here, he has  _ to move- _

_ Please let that spell have killed her.  _ At the very least, knocked her down. She had an unusual amount of control over that cursed magic, but wasn’t completely raving mad. That hopefully meant she wasn’t as powerful as other mages of her class tended to be.

Yuu has started wailing again, and really, how could they not?  _ Your father is old and weak, little one.  _ The past months-no,  _ years _ sitting on his laurels had not been kind to him. That spell had taken a lot out of him, but he had just enough magic to begin speeding up the healing process. 

_ Breathe.  _ Every breath hurts, ice stabbing itself in his lungs and  _ fuck, he’s felt worse, get up-  _

“You...motherfucker...” _ Shit.  _

He heaves himself to his knees, and turns his head to look at her. 

The spell had bored holes through her, and he could see plants growing rapidly out of them, curling around her body, using her organs as sustenance. She was clearly trying to stave it off by cycling more of that unnatural magic through her, but it must be agony to even move. 

_ What terrifying determination.  _

Enough of that, he needs to get up and get away from her-  _ push through the pain! Focus the magic on replenishing blood-! _

His body screams at him as he struggles to his feet, and the mage snarls as she bears forward and flips him on his back. 

His muscles spasm painfully and a pained gasp tears itself from his throat, his control over his magic wavering, leaving him woozy and disoriented. 

Despite it, he keeps Yuu cradled securely in his arms.  _ Do what you will to me, but don’t lay a finger on my child! _

A foot plants itself on his stomach and the mage coughs, chest rattling and blood specking her lips.

“Well, you aren’t the Queen’s right hand for no reason….I don’t have much time left, but…” 

She reaches for Yuu and his leg swings up to kick her away, but a wave of magic steals the breath from his lungs as she wrenches his arms away from Yuu and scoops them up.

Yuu’s distressed wailing turns to screaming and Crowley snarls. 

“Leave them alone! Your quarrel is with me, mage!” The foot grinds into his stomach, and the magic holding him puts pressure on his throat.

_ I can’t breathe! _

The mage smiles. “That it may be, but isn’t it far more wondrous to rip your child away from you?”

Her vermillion gaze turns back to his child. 

Vile magic swirls in the air around them.

_ “Morte animarum.” _

**_No._ **

Sudden strength roars through Crowley and he rears against the magic, the thin whispers of what was left of his own magic strengthening him and curling out and slamming right in between the mage's eyes. 

She drops, and he lunges for Yuu, tearing them from her grip.

_ No no no no no- _

He’d read about that spell, once. It had terrified him.

Beneath his fingertips, Yuu’s eyes had slipped closed, growing colder and colder as something akin to frost curled up their tiny fingertips. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comment appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> :) sorry Crowley.


End file.
